Californian War of Independence (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
the '''Californian War of Independence '''was a conflict between the United States of America (primarily the Republican Party's government), and the Californian National Guard (later Californian Red Army), with support from ANTIFA and the Democratic Party junta. Timeline Precursor events The beginning of the ANTIFA operations as a total military organization and rebellion began with a failed coup on January 27, 2025, the governor of California at the time was a ANTIFA loyalist and immediately after the beginning of the Second American Civil War, set up "reeducation camps" for Republican Party supporters in California. Despite this, he did not actively participate in the Democratic Party junta, however demanded American forces withdraw from the state, which Mike Pence did not honor. Several groups of American soldiers were attacked and held under siege for 4 days in May 2026 in northern California, where they discovered that the reeducation camps were more like extermination camps. This information would make it to the State of Oregon, however, the Oregon National Guard took control of the state before the information could get out, and joined the Democratic Party junta. California formally "withdrew" from the Republican Party government on October 25, 2027, and declared statewide neutrality, however it sent supplies and money to ANTIFA and the Democratic Party junta. A series of skirmishes, known as the Death Valley Conflict would occur from October 21, 2027 to October 1, 2028. Death Valley Conflict (October 2027-October 2028) What many consider to be the beginning of the Californian War of Independence occurred on October 21, 2027, in the Cadiz Massacre, in which the Californian National Guard attacked and besieged American forces and civilians resting in Cadiz, preparing to enter Arizona the next day. After a hour of fighting, the American forces laid down their arms, and were shortly later massacred just southwest of Cadiz. The next skirmish occurred in December 2027, at the Razing of Bouse, in which the Californian National Guard attacked a American tour bus near Bouse, Arizona due to several suspected Republican Party candidates for offices in Indiana. They then stopped the bus, and burnt down the nearby town of Bouse. They proceeded to arrest all people on the tour bus, and only 2 of the 36 people on the bus would return, resulting in 34 of the 36 people on the bus dying. The third skirmish occurred in Anaheim, in the Los Angeles metropolitan area, where American veterans were harassed by the Anaheim ANTIFA Organization (A extremist organization aimed at attacks against innocent civilians). Several other veterans and active duty soldiers came to support their comrades, resulting in more and more ANTIFA members attacking the soldiers and veterans. The final skirmish occurred on October 1, 2028 at Shoshone, California, where a group of Republican Party government spies detained a suspected ANTIFA member planning on blowing up the Indiana Michigan Power Center in Fort Wayne, Indiana. The Californian National Guard crossed the border and attacked them at a restaurant in Las Vegas, Nevada, resulting in both the spies and Nevada National Guard attacked the Californian National Guard, every single member of the Californian National Guard detachment sent out to kill them, were killed. Revokement of statehood (October 3, 2028) On October 3, 2028, the Governor of California officially proclaimed himself the Governor of California for life, and banned the Republican Party. He also made it illegal to not fully support the Democratic Party or ANTIFA, this made the citizens of Northern California (a historically conservative area), revolt against him. Meanwhile, congress met in Indianapolis (Capital Hill was under the junta's control at the time), and excluded the state of California from voting in congress. Shortly after, congress voted near unanimously to revoke California's statehood. It came into effect at midnight on October 4, as California, Oregon, Hawaii and New York's statehoods were revoked at once. Declaration of Independence (October 5, 2028) By October 5, 2028, the US Army ordered a full withdrawal from California, seeing it's increasingly extremist views, and increasing attacks in the state. The Governor of California, seeing this as a sign of American weakness, ordered the Californian National Guard to chase down the American forces and kill them. Mike Pence allowed the State of Jefferson (Northern California was under rebel occupation by this point) to enter the Union around noon on October 5. This severely angered the Governor of California, who declared the states independence from the Union at 12:47 pm PDT on October 5. He ordered the Californian National Guard to seize control of all government tasks, as he became a dictator, around 8:30 pm PDT, the first meeting of the Supreme Socialist Council of the Peoples Republic of California occurred in Sacramento, and their first act was banning all parties besides the Communist Party of California (the ruling party). At 9:25 pm PDT, another bill passed, reforming the Californian National Guard into the Californian Red Army, and integrating tasks with ANTIFA. Declaration of war on the USA (October 6, 2028) Early on October 6, 2028, Mike Pence and the Republican Party government announced that they would refuse to recognize the "rogue" state of California, and around 11 am EDT, submitted the Peoples Republic of California into the list of rogue states that posed a threat to peace. The now Supreme Leader of California was severely angered by these developments, and at 2 pm PDT, entered the city of Las Vegas, burning down various buildings, destroying all of the city's casinos, a devastating blow to the city. At 3:00 pm PDT, during the Battle of Las Vegas, he declared war on the Republican Party government of the United States of America, and shortly after formed a alliance with the Democratic Party junta and ANTIFA. His forces would raze the city of Las Vegas, with roughly 50% of the population being massacred before the US Army pushed the Californians back, making the Battle of Las Vegas the second deadliest of the war, the city of Las Vegas would never recover. Mike Pence now declared that the Supreme Leader of California would suffer a fate "worse than death", as the United States declared a state of nationwide mourning (mainly in Republican areas). The war (October 7, 2028-May 22, 2029) * October 7, 2028 - Various businesses are forced out of California by their communist government, such as Apple, and Google. * October 8, 2028 - The Americans push into Death Valley as the weather begins to cool. * October 10, 2028 - The Californians begin the "Jefferson Offensive" to capture the northern half of California and destroy the State of Jefferson. * October 14, 2028 - California bans religion, Mike Pence orders the execution of the lieutenant governor of California, who surrendered at the Battle of Las Vegas. * October 17, 2028 - Jeffersonian forces are encircled at Edgewood, California, the Jefferson National Guard sues for peace. * October 20-23, 2028 - Bombing campaign of Indianapolis and Fort Wayne by the Californian Red Air Force. * October 25, 2028-January 9, 2029 - American forces besiege Baker, California in the deadliest engagement of the war. * October 30, 2028 - Bombing campaign over Los Angeles, Sacramento and San Francisco begins. * October 31, 2028 - In what many call the "Halloween Massacre", Californian forces kill 127 people in Yuma, Arizona. * November 5, 2028 - To avenge Las Vegas, American forces raze the city of El Centro. Californian raid on Mexicali results in Mexico joining the war on America's side. * November 6, 2028 - Mexico declares war on California. * November 8, 2028 - America activates Article 5, all of NATO declares war on California. * November 11, 2028 - Soldiers loyal to the Republican cause attempt a coup in Sacramento, beginning of the Great Californian Purge. * November 12, 2028 - A plan to divide California into 5 states passes. * November 16, 2028 - American forces begin a massive offensive through Oregon and into Jefferson. * November 17, 2028 - The Jefferson State Government is dissolved and the state is re-annexed into California. * November 21-December 1, 2028 - Siege of San Diego by Mexican forces. * November 25, 2028 - With the Californian Red Army distracted in the south by the advancing Mexican Army, the US Army begins Operation Liberty, a unprecedented operation in which 25,000 tanks, 1,200,000 men and almost half of the US Air Force attack northern California. * November 28, 2028 - The Californian Red Army surrenders Redding without any shots fired. * December 1, 2028 - China becomes the first nation to recognize the Peoples Republic of California. California relocates it's government from Sacramento to Fresno, seeing the advancing Americans. * December 5, 2028 - San Diego is fully secured by Mexican forces as they enter Anaheim, beginning the brutal Siege of Los Angeles. * December 7, 2028 - Sacramento falls without resistance. * December 11, 2028 - California falls back to the "Final Defensive Line", Jefferson is readmitted into the Union. * December 16, 2028 - The Battle of San Francisco begins, the Californians saw Los Angeles as the more important city. * December 19, 2028 - San Francisco falls. * December 20, 2028 - The first Chinese support divisions arrive in Los Angeles. * December 23, 2028 - the Californian government relocates it's capital from Fresno to Santa Maria, with Anaheim and San Jose also falling. * December 25, 2028 - The only instance of Californian victory in the conflict occurs as they capture the city of Visalia in a overnight operation, the city would be abandoned the following day. * December 27, 2028 - Many high-ranking Californian generals defect following the Fall of Bakersfield. * January 1, 2029 - The Supreme Leader of California resigns and surrenders himself to the Americans. * January 3, 2029 - California formally surrenders, however much of the Red Army continues to fight. * January 5-May 17, 2029 - Guerrilla warfare results in heavy casualties on both sides with little changes in the lines. * May 17, 2029 - Joe Biden is killed in a shelling of Roanoke, Virginia, many high-ranking ANTIFA leaders are also killed in this shelling. * May 18, 2029 - ANTIFA surrenders, the Democratic Party junta follows suite a few hours later, the Second American Civil War ends in a Republican victory. * May 20, 2029 - The final general of the Californian Red Army, seeing the situation as hopeless, turns himself in. * May 22, 2029 - The remaining resistance surrenders, the war ends. * May 27, 2029 - The former Governor and later Supreme Leader of California is deported to Johnston Atoll, where he lives for the rest of his life until he dies in 2044.